powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Ep.: Goodbye, Peebo
is the fifty-first and final episode of Choudenshi Bioman. It is the conclusion of Bioman's five-episode endgame arc. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed from saying to Peebo their last goodbye to their last and final encounter. As the final episode title had presented, the title becomes as "The Final Encounter". Synopsis Doctor Man uses all of his acquired knowledge and technology to perform a final attack on Bioman, unknowing of a familiar presence who decides one final time to try and save what remains of Gear's leader. Plot At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man proceeds to get through his last and final neo mechagigan King Megas and remembering his fallen comrades such as Mason, Farrah, Monster and Bio Hunter Silva. All it's left in him is Farrah Cat to aid him. With that, his final effort is to destroy the Biomen by piloting the mecha. Meanwhile, Shuichi manages to defeat all the mechaclones in order to stop his father but it is already too late that his father finally launched the King Megas. Doctor Man manage to unleash the missile to destroy the Bio Base where the Biomen along with Peebo are resided as they are confronted by him in the monitor. Doctor Man berates them to say goodbye to their base and also knowing that Balzion appears as overpowered. As King Megas continues to destroy the Bio Base with its missiles, this forces Shirou and the group to transform into the Biomen and they take Peebo with them to escape. The group launches the Bio Robo while Peebo assists them from the robot's controls as to confront the King Megas piloted by Doctor Man. The mecha gives the upper hand to the Bio Robo which Blue3 was surprised to see the mecha has more weaponry. Doctor Man also states that this mecha he piloted has unlimited ammo even hitting directly with its Anti-Bio Laser which to depletes their Bio Energy reserves. Peebo notices something is wrong as he is still unaware that he was the one who charges the Bio Energy. Red1 finally notices Peebo is using its Bio Energy to increase its energy output which Blue3 convinces Peebo to do it. However, Doctor Man manages to stop Peebo by hitting another laser making Peebo detached from its charge as the Bio Robo itself became weak. Doctor Man becomes confident stating that he will fight in a physical battle which he did by hitting the Bio Robo with its sword. The Biomen convinces Peebo to use its energy which he agreed as he finally attached to the device again making the Bio Energy from the Bio Robo became maximum in capacity this allows to use the full powered Bio Particle Cut to defeat the King Megas and injuring Doctor Man in the process with one slash. Doctor Man cursed the Biomen from being defeated as he tells them that the Anti-Bio Bomb was activated much to their surprise. Once the bomb activated their entire planet will be obliterated and everyone including the Biomen will be perished. As King Megas is destroyed in explosion, Doctor Man flees via emergency jet in its severely injured state. Back at the Neo Empire Base, Shuichi notices an alarm and knowing someone must have been activated. Despite Doctor Man's efforts to escape, he was still followed by the Biomen who piloted the Bio Robo which they continue to infiltrate the base for the second time. The Biomen defeats all the mechaclones to infiltrate the base and continued to defeat all of the mechaclones on time. Meanwhile, Shuichi confronts his father, Doctor Man who tells him to stay close with him when their home planet perishes as he laughs maniacally. Shuichi berates his father that he only cares nothing more but himself. Shuichi convinces him to stop which Doctor Man refuses and he saw the bomb he had crafted to destroy their planet. Therefore, the Biomen continues to infiltrate base until they are hit by the trap created by Farrah Cat which also damages their Bio Suits. Despite Farrah Cat's efforts to defeat the Biomen, she ends up being overpowered by the group and being zapped in explosion from both Yellow4 and Pink5's Bio Blasters. Upon confronting the injured Doctor Man who fantasizes himself to be blown by the Anti-Bio Bomb he had created, Shuichi left with no other choice but to bring the picture between his former human self, his mother, Setsuko and himself as a baby which he tried to recognizes Doctor Man as his former human self as Hideo Kageyama which Shuichi tries to make him remember so long ago. Shuichi convinces his father to stop the bomb knowing he still has a human heart and trying to besiege his consciousness and as a man. Doctor Man awakens stating that he has had enough as Shuichi begs his father one last chance and trying to listen to him that most people they don't correct their mistakes in their lives. Red1 also tells him to listen to his own son even Pink5 as well. Doctor Man barely stands up knowing of his son's wish and wanted to become the perfect genius of all time and the world knew that he as Doctor Man will die. The Biomen tries to take cover with Shuichi who calls his father as Doctor Man collapses in explosion as Shuichi calls his father one last time as his family picture drops on the ground. Doctor Man's death finally activates the Anti-Bio Bomb as Red1 successfully switches the red switch as the bomb finally turned off neutralizing Doctor Man's creation much to the group's relief. Shuichi berates his father that he could remember his human feelings and he could had died as a mecha-human but as a man which Green2 agreed to his word and the Biomen finally hugged him as the Neo Empire Base had froze into a frozen tower filled with thick snow due to a strong blizzard. After the incident and their world is saved, everyone looked at the Bio Dragon as Hikaru sadly tells Peebo to take care and Peebo replies they will take care of themselves too and he and the Bio Robo will never forget them. Shirou tells Peebo the best of luck which the latter becomes emotional while being convinced by Shingo and Ryuta that they will be okay while Jun finally say farewell to Peebo by giving him a kiss on his head as a farewell gift and Hikaru did the same. Everyone including Shuichi to say farewell to Peebo as he leaves Earth by launching the Bio Dragon and finally made it in space. Peebo also remembering all of Shirou, Shingo, Ryuta, Jun and Hikaru's actions and their bravery as the best fighters he had ever been aided as the Bio Dragon continues to fly in space. As the narrator narrates, the Bio Team finally ended their adventure as they are last seen walking away and return to their normal lives. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * (Younger): * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This is the last time Bioman appears as a team: **Ryosuke Sakamoto (Shirou Gou) will appear twice as Red1, both in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle and in a voice role in Super Hero Taisen; his footage will also be used in Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. **Sumiko Tanaka (Jun Yabuki) and Michiko Makino (Hikaru Katsuragi) will appear in episode 51 of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. **Final Sentai appearance of Naoto Ota (Shingo Takasugi) and Akito Osuga (Ryuuta Nanbara). *Munemaru Kōda (Doctor Man) will next appear as Gorma XV in Dairanger. *Interestingly when Peebo is remembering the Bioman at the end of the episode he seems to have completely forgotten about Mika/Yellow Four 1. *Shuichi is last seen with Shiro and the group waving goodbye to Peebo. *In the Philippine English Dub, this is the last time to be voiced by their voice actors in Philippine English: **Noel Mallonga would later go on to continue voicing the narrators from the second half episodes of Hikari Sentai Maskman and in Uchuu Keiji Shaider in their native language. **Celina Cristobal would later voiced Laraba in Hikari Sentai Maskman and Annie in Uchuu Keiji Shaider in her native language. **Dada Carlos later moves in GMA Network to portray various characters in the anime and most media on Filipino voice acting. **Tony Nierras would later voices Dai Sawamura the main protagonist in Uchuu Keiji Shaider as his final role in voice acting in IBC-13 and being replayed in GMA Network in early 2000's. **This is the final appearance of Ryuta Nanbara's voice actor, Dodo Crisol due to retiring and he moves away from the Philippines to United States to live a normal life in abroad. *Since the Sentai series had ended, Michiko Makino who portrays Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 later became the guest host along with Ryousuke Kaizu from Hikari Sentai Maskman, Kei Shindachiya from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman and later Kenta Satou from Kousoku Sentai Turboranger on the tokusatsu charity event called Toku Spirits where they will reveal to the fans about the mysterious Sentai actor will became as their guest hosts. She is also the representative for Choudenshi Bioman and serving as the lone female guest host of the event. **In Toku Spirits 2017, Toshihide Wakamatsu from Choujin Sentai Jetman and Ei Hamura from Gosei Sentai Dairanger are revealed to join with the current guest hosts in the event. *A preview for the succeeding season, Dengeki Sentai Changeman as well as a preview for it's first episode was shown at the end of this episode. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 5 features episodes 42-51. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda